


Governor's Office Affairs

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: Joan invited Vera for a debrief





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a FreakyTits fic (even if it just one chapter)

“Miss Bennett,” Joan's voice echoed over the radio and through the corridor to Vera. She was conducting count for an absent officer. “I need you in my office. Now.” Joan said.

 

Vera made her way there, only to see Joan's assistant was gone, the shades were down in Joan’s office. The yellow-orange lights from outside flooding the office. Vera entered at her own risk.

 

Joan walked out of the room inside the office, with two glasses of wine. Joan looked at Vera seductively, “I think we need a debrief, don't you?” she said, setting the glasses down on her desk.

 

Vera sat down in one of the chairs, and Joan sat down next to her. Her Deputy was absolutely stunning in the light that was in the room. Joan pulled the pins out of her bun, and let her hair fall and it hit her shoulders.

 

Vera gazed at Joan’s dark curls over her shoulders. She wanted to put her fingers through them and comb through.

 

Joan picked up her glass, and handed Vera hers. Joan sipped the wine, absorbing the flavor and letting it coat her mouth with such sweetness. She licked her lips and moaned. Then looked at Vera.

 

Vera stared right back at her. She drank some wine along with Joan, moaning at the sweetness. It was strong. It went right to Vera’s head.

 

“You know I have always wanted you, Vera.” Joan said, her eyes gazing down Vera’s small body.

 

“I’ve wanted you too, Governor. So much.” Vera said, looking at Joan’s face, then her hair, her eyes moving up and down Joan's body.

 

Joan placed her hand on the arm of Vera’s chair, and pulled it closer to her. Vera was light, so it was easy. She then placed that hand on Vera’s leg, caressing it.

 

Vera felt a sudden warmth between her thighs from this contact. She exhaled and stared at Joan, with a fire in her eyes. With  _ lust _ .

 

“Oh, my Vera. You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” Joan said, leaning close to Vera.

 

“Tell me, Joan. I want to know.” Vera pleaded, leaning in even closer.

 

Joan started moving her hands up Vera’s jacket. Undoing the buttons to reveal Vera’s white shirt.

 

“I want to..” Joan started, moving her hand to the first button on Vera’s shirt, “remove your clothes. Either roughly or gently, I prefer, with my teeth. I want to spread your legs while you lay on my desk, and take in that magnificent gift between your legs.” she said, undoing the first button.

 

Vera was eager. She wasn't sure of whether to just take her clothes off right then and there or let Joan finish undressing her.

 

Joan was now down to the third button, getting faster and faster. She soon then moved from one hand to two, wanting to reveal Vera’s breasts. She finished, and pulled the shirt out of Vera’s skirt. Joan hooked her finger in the middle of Vera’s bra and pulled down.

 

Vera leaned her head back and then forward and stared at Joan with such lust and desire.

 

Joan then cupped Vera’s breast, both of them. Vera pulled Joan and kissed her. Vera held Joan's face as she was kissing her.

 

Joan pulled away and took off her jacket quickly and buttoned her shirt but didn't take it off completely. Driven by lust, she pushed the books, folders, pencils off her desk, hit the floor with thuds. She created a mess, but she didn't care. She stood up, pulled Vera up and pushed her against her desk. Her hands trailing across Vera’s lower body. Her arms wrapping around her hips and gripping Vera’s arse. She pulled her closer.

 

When Joan pulled Vera, she grunted. She panted. Joan's breath echoed in her ears. The humidity from it made Vera wetter than before.

 

Joan pushed Vera back, to where she was laying back on the desk. She pulled Vera’s skirt down and threw it off. She then traced Vera’s legs to reach her lace underwear. She put her fingers over the lace and ripped it.

 

“Joan! Those cost me so much! They were my favorite pair!” Vera exclaimed, with exasperated breaths

 

Joan shushed Vera, “It's alright Deputy. You’ll get a new pair. And it's  _ Governor. _ ” she said.

 

Joan pushed Vera’s legs open and looked up at Vera with a wicked grin. She moved forward and she was now pleasing Vera. Her tongue was flicking Vera’s clit, making Vera squirm. Joan was grabbing Vera’s legs harder, pulling her closer to her.

 

Vera was pushing Joan's head, squirming on the desk. Her perspiration made it hard to move on the wood desk. Vera arched her back at Joan hit her G-Spot. She grunted and clawed at the desk.

 

Joan backed away for a second, licked her fingers, and inserted them inside Vera’s entrance.

 

Vera sat up at this with surprise and pleasure. She moaned loudly, “J- _ Joan”,  _ elongating her name.

 

“That's it, Vera. I can tell you're close. Just let it all go.” Joan said, moving forward so her tongue hit Vera’s clit.

 

Vera tried holding back, but couldn't. Joan was too good. She arched her back and fluid escaped her.

 

Joan caught every drop and moaned. “You taste so sweet, Vera.” she said. Ejecting her fingers she licked them again.

 

Vera’s legs were open and she was trying to grip the edge of the desk but she couldn't reach it so she was clawing the desk.

 

Joan pushed through Vera’s legs, making them open wider and kissed her hard. When she parted from Vera, she pulled her up and Vera sat it the chair she was previously in.

 

“Ooh, sorry about the scratches. “ Vera said

 

Joan leaned her head to side, “Mementos” she said, with a smile.

 

“I’ll have to get you back, you know.” Vera said, giggling.

 

Vera’s seat was already close to Joan, so Joan pulled her shoulder so Vera was even closer. She whispered in Vera’s ear..

 

“Who's the  _ Governor  _ here?” 


End file.
